Six
by Obsidianjake
Summary: Six and Boone are ready for anything, from a pack of death claws chasing them down an alley way to fiends chopping down their doors with meat cleavers they always have a plan, but what happens when the planet remnant comes calling on them
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing nor do i claim to

Chapter 1: Snipers Work In Pairs

Six Huffed and puffed as he threw up another glob of blood, boone ahead of him patiently waiting for him as he watched the legion begin to retreat the two of them dressed in full ranger vet armor, the rest of the NCR army streamed passed them, working their way into the legion encampment as he watched six gripped his shotgun in his hands pumping a new shell into the barrel as he looked at boone, giving him a silent nod as he began to run towards the camp, boone far behind him, lining up shots as six reached his first target kicking the legionnaire in the knee cap he shot the man in the head, blood and brain matter splattering on his duster as he kicked the corpse onto the ground.

Six was unable to hold back a grin and he cackled as he reloaded his shotgun, before letting it dissolve in his hands, replacing it with his katana, clicking a button on the hilt he watched the space age metal heat up before him, holding it in a fighting stance as he watched some legionnaires square off in front of him, still cackling as he sprinted towards them, blocking their strikes as the blade heated up. Six grunted as he stabbed one of the men in the gut, hearing the squishing of guts as he watch the man began to scream as he felt his insides begin to boil, grunting as he pulled the sword from the man's gut as he got ready for the next two, taking a defensive stance as he cut the next mans arm, as the other moved in on him to go for the kill, he moved to intercept but then six noticed the small dot on the top of his head, letting out another laugh as he dodged the legionnaires strike, hearing a crack of sound as blood erupted from the man's skull as he fell over dead before he even hit the ground.

Six laughed as he shot the last one in the back as he tried to run, grinning under his helmet as he walk towards the camp his hunting rifle now in his hands as he cocked the weapon, the empty round falling to the ground as he walked towards his final challenge lanius "The Monster Of The East." he was the only that stood between him a nice long rest, he let that thought sink in as he ran into the encampment, the thought of a long rest sounds like a nice thought now after being cut open, shot in the head, trekking across the entire wasteland and being shot again, not to mention the numerous other times he had been shot it seemed his body was overdue for a rest "yeah like that'll ever fucking happen, ill sooner be doused in radioactive water and blown up by lightning." Six thought to himself as he ran towards the hill, watching the rangers that went before him get slaughtered by the giant man with the giant sword he loaded armor piercing rounds into his rifle as he looked back at boone.

Six laughed as he fired at the monster lagate, cocking the bolt of his rifle as they unloaded everything they had into the man, watching him grunt as he swung his sword at six, He rolled out of the way as lanius swung at him. The brute was strong he would give him that but he was slow and bulky, six rolled behind the lagate as boone unloaded more rounds into his chest as six came up behind the lagate, his rifle dissolving in his hands to reveal a .44 revolver taking aim at the back of the legates head he fired, the hammer of the gun igniting the gun powder as everything slowed down, the bullet traveled through the air, embedding itself into the legates skull as six laughed, firing again and again to make sure the monster was dead as dead can be as six took off his helmet, watching the big man slowly collapse his armor dripping blood as he took out some device before collapsing.

Six noded at Boone as he watched the rest of the NCR mop up the legion, the smell of gunpowder, sweat and blood in the air as they watched from the legates perch on the hill.

"It's done Boone the legion is being routed, we won." Whispered six his helmet off revealing his mop of black hair, his ocean blue eyes and thin rough beard, rubbing his beard as he watched several legionaries being lined up, the NCR Sargent gave the order to fire, a moment later several cracks reverberated through the air as the men of ceaser dropped dead "yeah I guess so, it's over caesar is dead and his legate is as well we won." Said Boone as he drank a bottle of vodka, it brought no comfort to him his wife was still dead even though he had killed the legion at its source the fact that he would never have Carla back burned in boone's body, infecting his soul and mind.

Six laughed as he snatched the bottle from Boone, grinning to himself as he drank down its contents until nothing was left. "Asshole." Boone growled at him, six merely shrugged as he grinned at his partner. He stiffened as he heard the sound of heavy breathing courier six looked around searching for the source of the breathing as he looked a sense of dread began to form in his gut as he realized where the breathing was coming from.

Six and Boone were stunned as they watched "the monster of the east" known as lanius crawl towards some sort of device. Six was the first to move, trying to stop the legate as he pressed a button on the device.

"Semper fi to ceaser" six heard him whisper as the camp was enveloped in a ball of light, six covered his eyes as he felt his corneas begin to burn from the massive light, feeling his skin burn as his eyes closed, the last thing he heard was Boone curing caesar.

Six groaned as he felt around him, he felt his helmet on his head as he opened his eyes, the hud modification in his helmet booting up as it displayed readouts from his pip-boy, groaning as he looked up and seeing only green and black. As he got up he activated his thermal vision, looking around he saw someone laying down on the ground next to him, they were still alive as well breathing and all. Six switched to night vision as he exclaimed "Boone!?" He exclaimed as he crawled over to him, giving him a slap on his face to try and wake him up. "Wake up you lazy ass sniper." Six said in frustration as he couldn't wake him.

On the second slap Boone finally groaned as he got up, putting his helmet back on, looking at six with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude as he got up. "I'm up, but where are we six." Groaned Boone as he held back a mouthful of vomit. "I don't know Boone." Said six as he helped his old friend onto his feet as he looked around, they were in a vast forest that much was obvious as they gaged their surroundings, it was very green and it was full of trees something both of them had never saw, living trees not the ones in the wasteland that were blackened and crumbling from nuclear war they were green and very much alive. their mouths were not a gape for long as they heard rustling in the bushes, six turned around to see blood red eyes and then he knew they were going to be in a fight for their lives

it may be kinda short but here is the first chapter for this fic leave your comments please


	2. Chapter 2

Six

I'll probably write medium chapters until i get the time to sit down and write my heart out, most of this was written on my iPhone and tablet

Chapter 2: Son Of a Bitch

Six cracked his neck as he faced the wolf-like creatures snarled at them as Boone loaded his M16 Assault Rifle with hollow points, Six holding out his hands as his hunting shotgun formed from light in his hands, the two of them back to back as the pack of creatures snarling around them as the two readied themselves for a fight as the beasts growled at them. Six gave his trademark manic grin under his helmet as he took out his favorite baseball, looking down at it as the ravenous beasts waited and stalked their prey waiting for the right moment to strike, six laughed again as threw the baseball in the air and hit it with the butt of his gun his strength implant activating as he hit the wolf creature in the head.

"Step One." Cackled Six as Boone began firing into the massive creatures, they creatures growled as some dodged the hail of bullets from the two, six pumping another shell into his shotgun as he fired at a beast that tried to take a swipe at him, grunting as another one bit his leg, taking his 9 mm handgun and shooting the beast in the head. the wolf creatures head exploded from the close range bullet, Six sighed as he felt the auto med ex injector kick in, flooding his blood stream with the drug as he laughed spitting on the dead creature before shooting at the rest.

"Step Two Boone!" yelled six with glee as he slid himself under the creature, shooting it in its gut with his shotgun as Boone shot it in the head with his assault rifle, six grinned as he rolled out from the collapsing body, the rest of the animals were growling at them as they got up, six's body was covered in cuts as he shot at the dark animals, reloading his shotgun as Boone unloaded clip after clip into the beasts, the air smelling of gunpowder as it came down to the last wolf the beast covered in bullet holes as Boone and Six looked at the wolf, Six laughed as he took a grenade off of his belt, pulling the pin on the frag as he threw it at the feet of the beast, as soon as it hit Boone shot the grenade and it exploded in a rain of shrapnel and dirt.

"and that's step three, good job gentlemen same time next week." Laughed six as he looked at the freshly killed wolf creatures. Boone looked at the giggling six, sighing as he watched the man act like a child, giggling at the killed wolf creatures. "If you're done admiring our handy work maybe you can bring up some maps to find out just where the fuck we are." Said Boone in his gruff voice as he looked around, sniper rifle in hand and night vision on as he looked around to make sure they were not being followed by another pack. Six grinned as he jumped up into the branches "you could probably see more up here boone" Yelled Six as he jumped up the tree branches laughing like a child as he got to the top, Boone following him close behind as they climbed the tree, turning off their night vision as they reached the top of the canopy.

"Wow." Whispered Six as they looked at the vast forest In front of them, they heard birds chirping, beasts growling as the forest that seemed to stretch on for miles lay before them. "I have I feeling we are not in the Mojave anymore six." Whispered Boone in a hushed tone completely in awe at what they saw before them, the wind blowing as they stood there and among the branches of these trees. Six managed to pull himself away from the sight to bring out his anti-material rifle, he looked through the scope at their surroundings, the sun now over the tree line offering him a better view of the what was before them he smiled as he looked at all the living breathing trees but he was looking for a way out. He almost gave up hope before he spotted a giant stone building, it looked a lot like the ancient buildings you see in old pre-war history books but this one wasn't a ruin. No it was much still intact and appeared to have people in it judging from the lights still on in the building.

Six tapped Boone's shoulder as he grinned his helmet off now as he pointed towards the direction of the building. "100 km north, look through your scope all you'll see." Laughed Six as he sat on the tree branch. Boone signed at six's antics looking through his scope he spotted he building and he whispered something to himself, "wow looks like we aren't the only ones here maybe they can help us who ever they are." Said Boone as he kept looking down his scope one of his arms wrapped around the trunk for balance as he looked "should we head over there six?" Boone asked as he lowered his rifle, sitting down as he looked over at Six who was busy staring up at the birds flying through the blue sky.

"Six your dumbass pay attention!" Exclaimed Boone as he punched the 18 year old in his arm, making him lose his balance for a second almost falling to his death as he gave a death glare at Boone, before chuckling to himself as they looked at the building in the distance. the sun slowly rising as it became morning, but that's when six heard hissing below them, he looked down and saw what had to be the biggest radscorpion ever, "Oh son of a bitch!."

Ruby Rose yawned as she walked the halls of beacon, still in her pajamas as she walked to the washroom to get ready for school, clearing the sleep before stopping suddenly. "huh thought i heard something." she thought as she listened carefully she swore she heard the sound of gunfire and small explosions, followed by a loud rumble as the building shook from a rather massive explosio rald forest, she immediately began running towards her weapons locker, quickly changing into her clothing as she reached crimson rose punching the code into her locker she giggled with glee as she ran into the hallway, only to fall over by hitting a brick wall or so she thought looking up she saw Ozpin sipping his coffee as he looked down at her.

"Ruby, I know what you're going to do and I would like to let you know it is being taken care of already." He said in his low voice as he sipped his cup of coffee "Now why don't you head back to your dorm." he said as he looked down at the small 15 year old student "B-but professor Ozpin." Whined ruby as she looked up at him with a slight pout. "Now ruby." He said as he pointed down the hallway back to her room. Ruby sighed as she put Crimson Rose back into her locker, looking back to see that the professor disappeared with barely a whisper ruby sighed as she went back to her daily chores of cleaning up before breakfast as she looked to see that many more students were filing out to see what was happening she went with them as they filed out to watch whatever was happening unfold. Ruby managed to find Yang, Blake and Weiss standing at the front of the group of students, watching the cloud of smoke form from the fire as a fight seemed to unfold in the emerald forest, cursing and yelling could now be clearly heard as they watched.

_**5 mins earlier**_

"Son of a bitch son of a bitch son of a bitch!." yelled Six as he and Boone ran towards the large building a large scorpion on their tails as they ran through the brush, six laughing as he fired back at the large bug his implants enhancing his muscles as they ran through the forest, cocking his rifle as he fired back at the beast with armor piercing rounds, hitting the beast in one of its many eyes as he laughed. "This is better then that night at Gomorrah." Six shouted at Boone as he took out his mini-nuke launcher laughing as he loaded it with a 'Big Kid' grinning as he pulled the trigger the mini catapult launching the nuclear device into the air propelling it to the scorpion the fuse activating the explosive as it hit its armor, it ignited a blinding light that baked the scorpion in its own armor the trees around the beast were leveled and on fire as the bomb cooked whatever it touched, the gas mask in Boone's and Six's helmets filtered out most of the radiation and debris as they walked up to inspect the beast popping some rad ex for good measure as they inspected the blackened and crispy beast its stinger gone no doubt melted in the nuclear fire as Six looked down at it the radiation dissipating to normal levels as the wind picked up.

"hello gentlemen my name is professor Ozpin" said the man in an emotionless voice as he took as sip of coffee from his mug." "I see that help was not needed" said Ozpin as he motioned towards the burning scorpion corpse, "But may I ask how did you two men manage to take down a death stalker on your own." he asked as he raised an eyebrow obviously curious about the two men and the training they may have had. Six looked at the man taking off his helmet so he could look him in the eye. "In the wasteland it is learn to fight or die sir." explained Six as he looked at the well dressed man before them, Nobody in the wasteland was dressed that nice even if they did have a suit like that it would be grimy and moldy it didn't add up, neither did the tree's there was no where in the world that had this much greenery now.

"Sir if I may ask is this a planet called earth?" Asked six, already knowing what type of answer he would get as he looked down at the grass. "No gentleman this planet is not earth, you are on the planet remnant." replied the professor as he looked down knowingly at them, "I think it would be best for us to leave we may finish this talk in my office at the academy we can explain everything there." Said Ozpin as he began to stroll off towards the school "I believe that would be for the best." replied Six as he looked at Boone, following the strange man at a distance as they lowered their weapons but keeping them cocked and loaded ready to fire at a moments notice.

_**hey guys it's obsidianjake I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to offer pm me please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let the chapter begin by the way creative freedom will be taken, while I do refer to the wiki a lot of the time for my information anything that you find wrong was probably changed by me to fit the story I will let you know in each chapter at the end also I have no Idea what some of the pieces mean in the initiation i've looked through the wiki but could not find anything so for now just guessing also there will be romance guess from the summary :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own these properties nor to i pretend too this story is purely for entertainment**_

Six

Chapter 3: No going back now but why would you

An hour later

Six and Boone sat in the professors office, Six leaning back stretching his sore muscles as he looked around, sun shining in through the windows as the professor turned to look at them "So gentlemen If I may start, where are you from" Asked Ozpin as he sat in his chair looking at the two dirty men in front of him. Six sighed as he leaned forward "Well where to start my name is six this is Boone we come from a planet called earth, or to be more specific the mojave wasteland, but it wasn't always a wasteland, 200 years ago our governments were in a war over the last remaining resources on our planet, when no other option presented itself to them they went to the extreme." Said Six stopping for breath before continuing, "They burned our world with nuclear bombs, a nuke is a bomb much like the one I used on that scorpion today only bigger, much bigger like able to destroy this city in a blink of an eye." Six snapped his fingers for added effect.

"Boom, billions died because of this final act the only few that were able to survive were either damn lucky or it was because they were some of the lucky few that were able to get into the underground shelters known as vaults" Six sighed as he finished the abridge version of earth's history looking at the professor as he looked into his eyes, watching him process the information Six had given him. "I see your world is a dying world then." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice thinking about all the deaths such a war would cause, Six nodded as he looked at Ozpin waiting for him to begin. "Well then now I must tell you about remnant, were to start well you are on the planet Remnant, you are in Vale one of the 4 kingdoms on this planet the other kingdoms known as Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo." Explained the professor before he took another sip of his coffee before continuing. "The kingdoms are ruled over by a counsel who watches over the city and debates on what would be best for their kingdoms and then you have the huntsmen academies such as Beacon, We train the next generation of huntsman so they can protect the people from the grimm." Ozpin took another sip of coffee as he looked at the two men. "What are the grimm professor." asked Six with a curious tone as he leaned forward looking the professor in the eyes as to gauge his emotions. "The grimm are beasts that exist only to kill humans, they do not eat they choose to feed on us humans and all that we have created the job of the huntsmen and huntresses is to kill these beasts so that they may protect the kingdom's people as I explained." replied Ozpin in his emotionless monotone voice as he looked back at Six. "So Professor what does this have to do with me and Boone here." Six said in a slightly untrusting tone as he tried to deduce the man's intentions as he listened to him. " That is a good question young man and one that I shall answer as I said we here at Beacon are always looking for the best fighters to become huntsman and seeing you two fight I would like to offer you a deal so that you and may become huntsman in training and protect the people of remnant." Ozpin explained as he looked over the two ragged, hard men in front of him though they were visibly relaxed he could see them tense up slightly with the shock of what he just said to them. The two of them began whispering to one another no doubt going over their options as Ozpin sipped his coffee looking at them, knowing already what their answer would be as they looked back at him.

Six stood up from the comfortable chair and put out his hand for a handshake as he said "Very well Professor me and my friend here accept your offer to enroll in this school my only question is when do we begin" Six finished the handshake with Ozpin his trademark childish grin on his face as he looked at Ozpin, the professor nodded as he looked at his two new students. "your initiation will begin at 3:00 gentlemen be ready by then, go and eat for now though you will need your strength." Ozpin gave a slight smile as he sat back down the conversation now over the two newest students at beacon academy walked out of his office.

-P-

Six grinned at Boone as the walked the halls Ozpin had these things call scrolls waiting on a table for them as they walked out of the professors office picking the devices up they opened them to find Ozpin's contact information already in there as well as a map to the entire school. Boone sighed as he looked at the window of the school "Reminds me of basic training in the NCR, he said as he watched some students train in the courtyards." Six patted his friends shoulder as he smiled. "Boone you know she would want this for you, this is a chance for a new life a new start I may not have known Carla but I bet she would want you to move on if you were given a new chance like this." Boone nodded as he walked with his friend and ally, he knew Six was right carla would have wanted him to move on but the thing is Boone didn't know if he could yet, he sighed softly to himself as he looked down at his new device studying the map, trying the find the cafeteria as they walked. "Might as well make the most of this new chance I guess." replied Boone as he marked their destination on his map.

-P-

Ruby giggled as she ate lunch with her team, giggling as she described this mornings events to them. "I was on my way to the washroom when BOOOM the entire building shook and I looked out the window I was going to see what was going on but the headmaster stopped me before I could go anywhere, he said it was being taken care of I would've gone but he was very insistent that I didn't then as soon as I turned my back he was gone." Ruby explained in her usual peppy voice. Blake, Yang and Weiss nodded sleepily as their youngest teammate and leader recounted the events that had transpired this morning, they had all been woken up pretty early by the massive explosion outside, they had gone outside to check what was going on but all of the students had been immediately turned away by professor Goodwitch and told to go back to there dorms, though some tried to stay most of them left and those who didn't were pushed back into the school. Ruby kept eating her mind still wondering what had caused that massive explosion, she was jostled out of her trance when her sister shook her "come on sis they just announced that all students should report to the auditorium so come on ya slow poke." Yang said in her cheerful tone as she smiled at his sister before running off, Ruby running quickly after her.

-p-

Time: 2:55 PM

Professor Ozpin raised his hand for silence his students looked at him as he stood in front of the mic "Welcome students I understand that this gathering maybe a bit strange but we have two new students joining us at beacon, now I know that this is strange but I've decided to make an exception to the rules because of these mens skills." Ozpin explained as he looked over his students dumbfounded expressions, he couldn't blame them having two new students especially after all initiations had been completed as he went on with his speech "These two will train with one of your teams and the team that they choose will be required to complete missions and assignments at a higher success rate than others to make it fair to the other teams, I won't lie to you students these men are not from here their technology is different from ours but I believe that they will be a great asset to our school so you will watch them during their initiation observe their fighting styles carefully." Ozpin finished as he stepped down from the microphone taking a place behind team RWBY, JNPR and Team CFVY as the screen lowered and showed the two men currently in the emerald forest almost invisible amongst the brush.

-P-

Six and Boone held their rifles against their shoulders as they 'hunted' slowly moving forward their rifles cocked and ready as they moved towards their target a large bear that moved in front of them as they slowly snuck through the bushes stalking their prey as they kept their rifles at the ready.

-P-

Ruby looked at the men as they walked at a painfully slow pace through the bushes near the ursa "professor what are they doing.'' she asked as she watched for any movement they may make, "They are hunting ruby, watch the small movements they make they are well trained to stalk their prey and take it down, when it appears at its most weak soon they will strike but they have the patience to wait." Professor Ozpin explained as he watched the men with interest their movements were subtle but if you watched closely you could see how focused they were on their prey.

-P-

Six looked down his scope at the bear creature, taking aim at the head as Boone took aim at its chest, he held his breath as he slowly pulled the trigger two loud cracks reverberated through the forest as the bullets streaked towards their targets striking the bear in the chest and the head blood gushing from the newly opened wounds as they began to run, the bear growling and roaring as it began to chase after them, as Six replaced his rifle with a minigun, grinning as he stopped waiting until the bear came through the bushes before opening fire. The 5mm anti-personnel rounds cutting through the bears fur as Six let loose on the bear, laughing as he emptied the entire clip into the bear, before it finally collapsed in a pool of blood and brain matter, grinning Six took out his 10mm pistol giving the bear a double tap satisfied as he ran off to catch up to Boone, hearing all manner of screeching and growling noises as he ran towards the clearing ahead.

-P-

Boone had his anti-material rifle in hand as he took shots at the beowulf's around him, the incendiary rounds burning them alive as he snapped from one wolf to another, making quick work of the beasts as he heard Six yelling and crashing through the bushes his super heated saturnite sword in hand as he jumped on one of the wolves, burning through its flesh and skin as he slashed at their backs and necks with the blade as Boone shot any that got ideas, Six laughed as he jumped from wolf to wolf grinning under his helmet like a child at a fair as he jumped onto the ruins, taking out a plasma grenade he threw it down into the middle of the pack, the pack of beowulf's looked down at the device and that proved to be their downfall as the grenade exploded melting the pack into a pile of goo, Six laughed "OHHHH THIS IS BETTER THEN THE DAMN." He yelled to the heavens as he jumped down blade in hand as they ran towards the relics.

As they stared at the relics, "they seem to mean something Boone from what I'm guessing they seem to choose what team we will be on." Explained Six as he looked at all the different pieces as did Boone trying to pick out what piece defined them most as people nodding at each other as they looked at their respective pieces, Six held the white knight piece in his hands and Boone held the White Bishop in his hands, laughing like he always did Six ran off towards the finish point Boone following him closely

_**Cliff hanger now to see where they will end up eh, well we shall see**_

_**~obsidianjake**_


End file.
